Sensei and I
by Val Aquilus
Summary: Kuroko menjadikan argumen 'aku menyukai nyanyianmu' sebagai alasan untuk bertemu. Kedekatan tersebut membuat mereka mengetahui adanya lembaran hitam dalam hidup keduanya yang mereka sebut sebagai masa lalu. Dan lewat masa lalu tersebut, mereka menemukan jalan menuju hati satu sama lain. [AkaKuro/Slight!NashKuro]
1. Prologue

Kuroko beranjak dari kursi kerjanya, merentangkan tangannya lebar, meregangkan otot-otot di tubuh yang terasa kaku. Tangan kanannya tergerak untuk melepas kacamatanya. Baru lima hari bekerja menjadi guru matematika di SMA Teiko, ia sudah merasa selelah ini.

Ia tak menyangka, menggantikan posisi Yanase _sensei_ tak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Pasalnya, banyak tugas milik Yanase _sensei_ yang belum selesai. Mengoreksi tugas para siswa salah satunya. Mau tak mau, ia pun yang harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugas tersebut.

Kuroko heran, bagaimana bisa seorang guru pindah ke sekolah lain tanpa menyelesaikan tugas-tugas di tempat kerjanya yang lama terlebih dahulu ?

Mengingat senyum bodoh seorang Yanase Riku, Kuroko pun jadi maklum terhadap nasib buruk yang kini menimpa dirinya. "Hah... ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AkaKuro**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Sensei and I (c) ****Val Aquilus**

**WARNING : AU, ****OOC****, BL/Shonen-ai, Typo(s), FF Amatir, Student/Teacher Relationship**

**Kuroko Tetsuya : Guru Matematika, 26 tahun**

**Akashi Seijuurou : Siswa kelas 3, 18 tahun**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

"Pundakku sakit," gumam Kuroko pada diri sendiri.

Menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia memakai kacamatanya kembali, kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan. Ia butuh udara segar sebelum kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan pekerjaan di atas meja.

'_I open my eyes_

_i try to see but i'm blinded by the white light_

_i can't remember how_

_i can't remember why_

_i'm lying here tonight...*****'_

Langkah kaki Kuroko mendadak terhenti. Matanya sedikit terbelalak. Yah, walaupun wajah pria 26 tahun itu tetap terlihat miskin ekspresi _sih_.

"Lagi-lagi suara ini..."

Semenjak hari pertama ia mengajar di sekolah ini, setiap jam sekolah usai, Kuroko selalu mendengar nyanyian yang diiringi petikan gitar. Awalnya, ia mengira kalau klub musik sedang melakukan latihan, tetapi selama lima hari berturut-turut, ia selalu mendengar tipe suara yang sama. Tidak mungkin kan kalau hanya satu orang yang menjadi anggota klub musik ?

Ditambah lagi, keadaan ruangan klub musik terlalu sepi untuk aktivitas yang bernama 'latihan'.

Ia juga sempat berpikir kalau guru seni musiklah yang melakukan semua ini. Yah, intinya ia penasaran.

Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang telah berhasil merebut perhatiannya. Bukan karena ia terganggu, namun ia merasa ingin berterima kasih pada orang itu. Karena entah mengapa, setiap mendengar suara yang dipadu dengan melodi dari gitar tersebut, Kuroko merasa tubuhnya yang kaku karena pekerjaan, menjadi sedikit lebih rileks.

Kuroko bukanlah penggemar musik, ia lebih menyukai sastra. Namun, pengecualian untuk yang satu ini.

Bisa dibilang ini seperti, 'Suara dan permainan gitarmu mengalihkan duniaku,' begitu.

Tanpa Kuroko sadari, ia sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan klub musik. Nyanyian yang menggunakan bahasa asing tersebut masih terdengar. Awalnya ia ragu untuk mengetuk pintu, namun akhirnya ia pun melakukan hal itu.

'_... i'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to m-'_

**Tok tok**

"_Sumimasen_," ucap Kuroko dari luar ruangan. Menginterupsi nyanyian seseorang yang berada di dalam.

Sedetik kemudian, ia menggeser pintu di hadapannya hingga terbuka. "_Ano_-"

Kedua matanya mengerjap saat melihat sosok yang berada di ruangan itu. Kuroko tak mampu lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Ia terhipnotis oleh sosok pemuda yang kini tengah memandangnya tanpa melepas dekapan pada alat musik di pangkuannya. Jendela yang terbuka, hembusan lembut sang angin yang membuat tirai putih dan helai rambut berwarna merah itu bergoyang seirama, tatapan mata yang terkesan tenang bercampur sirat keabsolutan, semua itu benar-benar membuatnya bungkam.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _Sensei_ ?"

Berjengit dari lamunan, Kuroko baru sadar, sosok tersebut dalam balutan seragam.

"Ah, aku hanya..."

Pemuda tadi meletakkan gitarnya di lantai dan menyandarkannya di tembok, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kuroko yang masih bergeming di ambang pintu.

"Maaf, apakah saya mengganggu Anda, _Sensei_ ?" tanya pemuda itu setelah berada tepat di hadapan Kuroko.

Ah, Kuroko kalah tinggi.

"Tidak," jawab Kuroko datar, menyembunyikan kekagumannya.

Sepasang iris _scarlet_ yang memandangnya teduh serta suara bariton milik pemuda itu, telah berhasil membuat efek pada degup jantungnya.

"Apakah _Sensei_ memiliki keperluan lain ?"

Kuroko terlihat berpikir. "Itu... bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu ?"

"..."

Hening.

Kuroko panik dalam hati. Jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat.

Pertanda apakah ini ?

Seorang pria berusia 26 tahun merasa gugup di hadapan pemuda yang masih berumur 18 tahun.

Haha, yang benar saja.

"Ano... namamu ?"

"Akashi _desu_. Akashi Seijuurou."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>*) Simple Plan - Untitled<strong>

**A/N : Ahahaha apa ini ?**

**Kebayang gak Akashi nyanyi sambil main gitar ? LOL :v**

**Betewe ini fik pertamaku, jadi mohon maaf kalo ada kekurangan dan mungkin ada typo yang bertebaran, mohon dimaklumi karena bikinnya tengah malam orz**

**Thx for reading !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Val**


	2. The Beginning

Kuroko menginjakkan kaki di depan ruangan dengan papan kecil bertuliskan 3-A di atas pintunya. Ia sudah mengajar di beberapa kelas semenjak kepindahannya, namun tidak untuk kelas 3-A. Kelas yang menurutnya berisi siswa dengan IQ di atas rata-rata.

Setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya—seperti sekelompok murid jenius yang dengan mudahnya menjawab semua soal yang ia berikan tanpa memerlukan penjelasan darinya—sendiri, Kuroko langsung melangkah meninggalkan koridor yang sudah sepi dan memasuki ruang kelas yang telah berpenghuni.

Tepat setelah itu, manik _aquamarine_-nya langsung beradu pandang dengan beberapa pasang mata para siswa yang memasang ekspresi serupa. Kecuali pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di pojok belakang kelas.

Tak begitu menghiraukannya, Kuroko berjalan ke arah meja guru, meletakkan beberapa buku yang ia bawa, lalu menarik satu-satunya kursi yang terletak di sana dan mendudukinya. "Selamat pagi. Perkenalkan, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku adalah guru baru pengganti Yanase _sensei_. Dan aku adalah guru pindahan dari SMA Rakuzan. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Pair : AkaKuro**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke ****(c)**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Sensei and I ****(c)**** Val Aquilus**

**WARNING : AU, ****OOC****, BL/Shonen-ai, Typo(s), FF Amatir, Student/Teacher Relationship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act 1 : The Beginning**

Bisikan beberapa siswa langsung terdengar setelah Kuroko memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Yang dibicarakan mengetahuinya, namun memilih untuk tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Psstt... apakah dia benar-benar seorang guru?"

"Psstt... terlihat seperti seorang _kouhai_ manis bagiku."

**Twitch!**

"Psstt... dia pendek."

"Psstt... mungkin sebenarnya dia lebih muda dari kita, tetapi dia lebih jenius dan bisa menjadi guru di usia muda."

.

.

.

.

Hancur sudah semua pikiran positif Kuroko tentang kelas ini.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf saja, aku memang **sedikit** kurang tinggi, tetapi aku lebih tua dari kalian semua. Jadi kuharap kalian bisa bersikap sopan."

Senyum manis di akhir kalimat.

'SIAL SENSEI IMUT SEKALI!'

"Jadi... ada yang ingin bertanya? Kalau tidak, aku akan memulai pelajarannya."

Mata Kuroko menangkap beberapa telapak tangan yang teracung di udara. Semoga saja ini tidak akan lama. Jadi, ia bisa segera memulai pelajarannya. Kuroko tidak ingin dicap sebagai guru yang memakan gaji buta.

Telunjuknya refleks mengarah ke siswa berambut pirang yang terlihat sangat antusias. Siswa itu memiliki bulu mata yang lentik, dia juga memiliki _piercing_ di telinga kiri.

"_Nee Sensei_, berapa usia _Sensei_? Kenapa _Sensei_ terlihat awet muda-_ssu_? Apa rahasianya?"

Tidak penting. Sangat tidak penting.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kise Ryouta-_ssu_!"

"Usiaku tahun ini menginjak angka 26. Terima kasih, aku tidak memiliki rahasia apapun agar terlihat awet muda, ini alami."

"Hoo..."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Kise, pandangan Kuroko teralihkan ke sebuah tangan dengan warna kulit yang terlihat paling berbeda di kelas ini.

_Mungkin dia terlalu sering bermain layang-layang atau berburu udang sewaktu kecil_.

"Ya?"

"Apakah _Sensei_ sudah punya pacar? Mau jadi pacarku?"

WTF...!

"Ah ya, namaku Aomine Daiki."

'_Tidak ada yang bertanya..._' batin Kuroko miris.

"Aomine-kun, apakah kau sadar kalau secara tidak langsung kau telah mengumumkan tentang orientasi seksualmu yang terdengar menyimpang itu?"

Tawa beberapa penghuni kelas langsung pecah.

_Roses are red, dead ones are gray; Now tell me does your mother know you're gay?_*****

LOL.

Aomine mengupil, lalu mengusap hasil jarahan dari lubang hidungnya itu ke seragam Kise yang duduk di depannya. Dan hal itu membuat Kise seriosa 8 oktaf. Kurang ajar sekali.

"Ahominecchi _hidoi-ssu_!"

Setelah berhasil menghindari serangan berupa cubit manis manja dari Kise, Aomine kembali berbicara. Satu kalimat yang berhasil membuat Kuroko dilema. "Selama itu Tetsu _sensei_, aku tidak peduli dengan orientasi seksualku."

Dilema antara harus melempar kursi atau papan tulis ke wajah kuli Aomine.

Sudah, cukup.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada yang ingin bertanya lagi, buka buku kalian halaman 47," perintah Kuroko yang sepertinya mulai lelah.

"_Haaa'i_."

"Tunggu _Sensei_! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" protes Aomine.

Kuroko yang semula fokus menghadap buku, dengan sangat terpaksa harus memandang wajah Aomine lagi. "Ingin mengerjakan soal nomor tiga, Aomine-kun?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, maaf mengganggu."

Kuroko tersenyum kaku ke arah Aomine. Saat mencoba kembali fokus ke buku, suara kaki kursi yang bergesekan kasar dengan permukaan lantai serta acungan tangan kanan kembali menarik atensi Kuroko. Oh, rupanya pemuda yang kemarin ia temui di ruang musik. "Sesi tanya jawab sudah berakhir, Akashi-kun."

.

.

Dari sisi yang berbeda, terdengar dua pemuda saling berbicara.

"_Nee_ Midochin, Kurochin _sensei_ mengenal Akachin?" bisik siswa bongsor yang duduk di seberang Akashi pada pemuda berambut hijau berkacamata yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Mana kutahu! Itu bukan urusanku_ nanodayo_."

"Hmm..."

.

.

Akashi memandang lurus Kuroko selama beberapa detik. Kemudian berujar, "Maaf, _Sensei_, saya ingin izin ke toilet."

Jawaban Akashi sukses membuat rona merah di wajah Kuroko. Mungkin malu karena tebakannya salah. Atau mungkin malu karena ia terlalu _ge-er_.

"Ya, silahkan."

.

.

.

.

Bayang-bayang panjang tampak di koridor lantai dua kala sang baskara mulai terbenam. Angin berembus lembut menembus jendela yang terbuka. Beberapa siswa masih terlihat berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Termasuk Akashi dan keempat kawannya: Aomine, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara. Saling berbincang membicarakan apa yang hendak mereka lakukan sepulang sekolah.

"Setelah ini, ayo mampir ke _konbini_ dan membeli beberapa _popsicle_," Aomine berujar antusias seraya mengalungkan lengan ke pundak Kise. Membuat pemuda pirang itu terhuyung sebentar karena tiba-tiba merasakan beban di pundaknya.

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamata _underframe_ hitam yang membingkai manik _emerald_-nya. "Baiklah, aku ikut kalau kalian memaksa _nanodayo_." Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana, mengambil sebuah pita rambut berwarna _pink_ menyala.

"Kami tidak memaksamu! Dan apa-apaan itu benda yang ada di tanganmu!"

"Oh, ini _lucky item_ hari ini. _Cancer_ berada di urutan nomor tiga dari atas, meskipun begitu, aku tidak akan pernah lupa membawa _lucky item_-ku _nanodayo_."

"Dasar maniak _Oha-Asa_!" seru Kise dan Aomine bersamaan.

Murasakibara dan Akashi masih terlihat anteng, tak terganggu dengan suara bising trio bongsor yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

"_Nee _Akachin, kau mau ikut kami ?" tanya Murasakibara.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi langsung menjawab, "Tidak."

Murasakibara mengembuskan napas. Sudah ia duga kalau Akashi tidak akan pernah mau ikut pergi bersama mereka. Akashi lebih suka menyendiri di ruang klub musik, padahal Akashi bukan salah satu anggotanya. Mengingat bahwa klub musik sudah dibubarkan beberapa bulan yang lalu, jadi Akashi tidak perlu meminta izin pada ketua klub untuk menggunakan ruangan mereka. Toh ruangan itu juga tidak pernah dikunci oleh pihak sekolah. Akashi bebas keluar masuk ke sana.

Setelah sampai di tangga, mereka berlima berpisah. Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise dan Midorima mengarah ke anak tangga menuju lantai dasar, sedangkan Akashi menuju lantai atas.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya, Akachin," pamit Murasakibara.

"Ya." Setelah menjawab demikian, Akashi langsung berjalan menapaki anak tangga menuju ruang musik yang terletak di lantai tiga.

"_Mou_, Akashicchi kenapa tidak pernah mau pergi dengan kita-_ssu_? Padahal aku juga ingin sesekali pergi keluar bersama Akashicchi," keluh Kise sambil memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

Aomine yang memang sudah memiliki sifat jahil sejak lahir, langsung menarik bibir Kise hingga membuat pemiliknya menjambak rambut biru tuanya. "Kau ini, kan sudah ada aku, kenapa masih mengharapkan si merah itu?" tanya Aomine seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir Kise. Memasang ekspresi pura-pura terluka.

Wajah Kise memerah. "B-bukan seperti itu-_ssu_... lagipula bukannya Aominecchi tadi berkata ingin menjadi pacar Kurokocchi _sensei?_" Lagi-lagi Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau cemburu."

"Mana mungkin-ssu!"

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti _tsun-megane _di depan kita, akui saja."

"Hoi!" Midorima menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat, naik darah karena ia merasa terpanggil. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang mengacuhkannya. Ia kembali menghadap depan, tubuhnya mendadak mengeluarkan aura _gloomy_.

"Aku tidak cemburu dan aku tidak menyukaimu, Ahominecchi!"

Aomine menyeringai mendengar ucapan Kise barusan. "Siapa yang bertanya kau menyukaiku atau tidak?"

Kise salah tingkah. Dalam hati ia gelisah. "_M-mou!_ Aku kan hanya-"

"Ya ya ya, sudah diam atau kucium kau."

Mendengar hal itu, Kise refleks menjambak rambut Aomine dengan tenaga badaknya—lagi. "Sakit bodoh!"

"Kalian berdua menjijikkan," Midorima yang sudah tidak berada dalam mode _gloomy_ lagi angkat bicara.

"Hmm... Midochin ingin dicium?"

_Gak nyambung, sumpah!_

"Diam atau kumakan semua _snack_-mu."

"Aku yang akan memakan Midochin sebelum Midochin sempat menyentuh _snack_-ku."

"Akan kulahap habis semua _maiubou_-mu."

Jeda...

"Midochin ingin melahap _maiubou_-ku yang ini atau yang 'itu'?"

"MURASAKIBARA!"

Hari ini, Midorima menyadari, kalau Murasakibara sudah tidak _pyua_ lagi.

.

.

.

.

Pemandangan pertama yang Akashi lihat saat memasuki ruang musik adalah, Kuroko yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa. Dengan tiga kancing teratas kemeja putihnya yang dibiarkan terbuka, posisi telentang, wajah tidur bak balita, tanpa kacamata.

Wahai Akashi, Tuhan sedang menguji seberapa kuat kau bisa menahan hawa nafsumu, nak.

Kaki Akashi tergerak menghampiri sosok Kuroko yang oh-sangat-menggoda tersebut. Setelah itu, perlahan ia melepas jas sekolahnya, melonggarkan simpul dasinya.

Tidak—jangan berpikiran negatif dulu.

Jas berwarna biru muda milik Akashi berpindah menutupi tubuh bagian atas Kuroko. Ya, Akashi menyelimuti Kuroko dengan jasnya, karena ia tidak menemukan selimut atau apapun sebagai penggantinya. Kalau ia tetap membiarkan Kuroko tidur seperti tadi, ia jamin pria itu akan terserang demam keesokan harinya. Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Kemudian, Akashi berjalan menghampiri kursi yang terletak di sebelah jendela—tempat favoritnya—dan mendudukkan diri di sana setelah meraih gitar akustik berwarna hitamnya terlebih dahulu. Gitar itu memang milik Akashi, ia sengaja meninggalkannya di ruang musik karena akan sangat merepotkan jika saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah, ia membawa gitar yang ukurannya tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

Dengan santai, ia memainkan nada-nada _random_.

.

.

.

.

'_Ano... namamu ?'_

'_Akashi desu. Akashi Seijuurou.'_

'_Sou ka... Akashi-kun ka?'_

'_Ha'i.'_

'_Umm...'_

'_Sensei ingin berbicara apa? Bagaimana kalau bicaranya di dalam saja?'_

'_Kupikir ini tidak akan lama, jadi... di sini saja. Lagipula ada pekerjaan yang menungguku.'_

'_Baiklah.'_

'_Umm begini... kau selalu di sini setiap jam sekolah selesai kan?'_

'_Ya.'_

'_Apa aku boleh ke sini juga? Aku ingin lebih sering mendengar kau bernyanyi... itu pun kalau kau mengizinkan-'_

'_Tentu. Datang saja kapan pun Sensei_ _mau.'_

'_Terima kasih... umm ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kukatakan padamu.'_

_'Apa itu?'_

_'A-aku memang tidak mengerti soal musik, tetapi yang aku tahu, aku menyukai nyanyian dan permainan gitarmu itu...'_

.

.

.

.

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah tampan Akashi saat ia mengingat ucapan Kuroko kemarin. Gurunya ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat gugup seperti kemarin.

"Ngh..."

Akashi terkejut saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara Kuroko yang ambigu. Ia memandang sang guru, memastikan kalau pria itu masih terlelap. Namun dugaannya salah, ia melihat sepasang _aquamarine_ yang kini menampakkan keindahannya.

Kuroko mengucek kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat. Rasa hangat dan aroma _mint_ yang asing telah membuatnya terjaga. Di hadapannya, ia melihat Akashi yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Oh, Akashi...

AKASHI?!

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko langsung bangkit dari posisi telentangnya, membuat jas Akashi melorot dari tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya mendadak menggedor-gedor rongga dadanya dengan brutal. Ia tertidur. Akashi melihat wajah tidurnya. Mungkin setelah ini Akashi akan menertawakannya.

Panik.

_Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar menertawakanku?_

Tak seperti pemikirannya, Akashi masih terdiam. Sekarang dia malah menghampiri Kuroko setelah meletakkan gitarnya di lantai.

"Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu,_ Sensei_?" tanyanya sambil melangkah, mempersempit jaraknya dengan Kuroko.

Hanya perasaan Kuroko saja atau memang gaya bicara Akashi sudah tak terlalu formal lagi padanya?

"Tidak... aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena aku—" Kuroko menahan napas kala Akashi berjongkok di hadapannya.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Kuroko bisa merasakan aroma tubuh anak didiknya tersebut. _Mint_. Jadi benar jas yang menyelimutinya tadi adalah milik Akashi.

"Akashi—"

"Lain kali, jangan tidur dengan keadaan kemeja yang berantakan seperti ini. _Sensei_ bisa saja terserang demam." Akashi meraih kemeja Kuroko, mengancingkannya. Hanya menyisakan satu kancing yang terbuka.

Kuroko mematung di tempat. Tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tak tahu harus berucap bagaimana. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah detak jantungnya yang tak normal dan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"..."

Kuroko berjengit saat tangan hangat Akashi membingkai wajahnya. Memaksanya untuk menatap iris _scarlet_ yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti di hadapannya.

Cukup lama mereka berpandangan dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat hingga mereka bisa merasakan embusan napas satu sama lain.

"_Sensei_..."

"Y-ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada cabe yang terselip di gigimu."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>*) Itu kalimat aku ambil dari piku yang dipost salah satu fp kurobas, yang wujudnya(?) semacam kuroko no facebook ituloh. Dan yang komen kalimat itu tuh si Midorima kalo gak salah :v<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Holaaaaa! Jumpa lagi dengan saya~ akhirnya selesai juga chapter satunya :'v**

**Aku sempet stuck di pertengahan cerita, tapi tetep maksain buat ngelanjut u.u jadi maaf kalo chapter ini terkesan maksa dan mengecewakan /ojigi/**

**Dan soal endingnya... plz jangan tanya kenapa itu jadinya si Akashi malah ngomongin cabe.**

**Ah ya, makasih buat semuanya yang udah review, fav dan follow ff ini~ makasih juga buat para silent readers~ :***

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Val**


	3. Meet An Old 'Friend'

"_Itte_!" Satu dorongan keras di pundak membuat Akashi terjengkang dengan kepala yang terantuk meja. Ia menggertakkan gigi seraya menutup erat kedua matanya. Tak pernah terpikir sebelumnya kalau Kuroko akan melakukan hal ini padanya. Sakit sekali.

"A-ah... Maafkan aku." Kuroko beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Akashi, menyentuh kepala muridnya itu tepat di bagian yang terantuk meja. Merasakan adanya gundukan kecil di sana. "Maaf, kepalamu jadi bengkak."

.

.

Datar... permintaan maafnya datar sekali. Sepertinya sengaja.

.

.

Lagipula siapa suruh membicarakan masalah cabe yang terselip di gigi dengan tindakan bak seseorang yang akan menyatakan cinta. _Kokoro_ Kuroko kan terlanjur terbawa suasana...

"Jangan disentuh, rasanya semakin sakit."

Kuroko langsung menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepala Akashi. "Oh. Maaf."

Seulas senyum yang tiba-tiba terpasang di wajah tampan Akashi membuat Kuroko bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa pemuda ini malah tersenyum? Jangan-jangan ia terlalu kuat mendorong Akashi sehingga kepalanya terantuk meja terlalu keras dan hal tersebut berhasil menimbulkan gangguan pada jiwa Akashi yang malang ini?

.

.

Tidak mungkin.

.

.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, _Sensei_." Akashi kembali angkat bicara.

Kuroko hanya memandang siswanya dalam diam. Tak mengerti.

"Soal cabe yang terselip di gigimu... aku hanya bercanda, maafkan aku."

"Akashi-kun," panggil Kuroko dengan intonasi suara yang teramat dingin.

"Ya?"

"Boleh kubenturkan kepalamu ke meja lagi?"

Ekspresi Akashi langsung datar, kemudian ia pun menjawab dengan kalemnya, "_Sensei_, bersikaplah lebih dewasa..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Pair : AkaKuro**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke ****(c)**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Sensei and I ****(c)**** Val Aquilus**

**WARNING : AU, ****OOC****, BL/Shonen-ai, Typo(s), FF Amatir, Student/Teacher Relationship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act 2 : Meet An Old 'Friend'**

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, hari semakin gelap seiring obrolan keduanya yang seolah tanpa henti. Sebenarnya mereka bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumbar kata, hanya saja... hari ini rasanya berbeda. Dalam waktu yang singkat, mereka menemukan kecocokan satu sama lain. Gemar membaca buku misalnya.

Suatu kejutan bagi Kuroko saat Akashi berkata bahwa dirinya juga tertarik di bidang sastra.

Kuroko—yang entah kenapa menjadi lebih cerewet—berceloteh tentang koleksi novel yang ia simpan di apartemennya dengan wajah yang datar dan jujur saja itu terlihat mengerikan. Hingga entah sadar atau tidak, ia telah memberikan alamat apartemennya pada Akashi dan meminta sang murid untuk berkunjung sesekali. Dan hal itu pun disetujui oleh Akashi.

Rencananya, pemuda berambut merah ini akan berkunjung esok hari. Dengan alasan karena besok adalah hari libur. Ia juga sudah berjanji akan membawa beberapa DVD dan menontonnya bersama Kuroko.

Ah, petang cepatlah pulang. Esok cepatlah datang.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok."

"_Ha'i_."

Satu lambaian tangan sebagai salam perpisahan. Akashi berjalan duluan ke luar gerbang. Kuroko masih bergeming di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolah. Mengamati punggung tegap yang semakin menjauh dari jarak pandangnya.

Kepalanya mendongak menatap hamparan kanvas hitam yang bertabur titik putih berkilauan. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman kala sinar rembulan menyapanya. Sebelum melangkah keluar dari area sekolah, ia memakai _coat _coklat muda yang dari tadi ia sampirkan di lengannya.

Mungkin hal ini terlalu cepat, tetapi ia tak bisa berbohong kalau... hatinya telah mencinta. Sejak pertemuan pertama, ia telah merasakannya. Perasaan yang dahulu pernah ia rasakan juga pada sosok yang berbeda.

Ia sadar kalau usianya tak memungkinkan untuk menjalin romansa dengan pemuda yang memiliki status sebagai siswanya. Bahkan ia merasa, Akashi hanya menganggapnya sebagai guru biasa.

Entah akan mendapat akhir cerita yang seperti apa, ia tidak mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

.

"_Ii wake o shizuka ni... kikinagashite kureta no wa. Yume o miteita yo... sugaritsuku dake no kimi ni_*****—" Akashi menghentikan nyanyiannya ketika samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Akashicchi!"

"Ooi Akashi!"

Dan benar saja, beberapa meter di depannya, ia melihat empat makhluk warna-warni yang tengah berdiri dengan gantengnya di pinggir jalan, di depan sebuah minimarket. Dua orang melambai ke arahnya, sisanya hanya diam di tempat dengan sebuah _popsicle_ dalam genggaman.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara.

Tak berniat terburu-buru menghampiri, dengan santainya Akashi malah memperlambat langkahnya. Bagaimana bisa mereka masih berada di sana? Apakah mereka sengaja menunggunya?

"Ahahah akhirnya Akashicchi datang juga." Kise menepuk pundak Akashi saat pemuda berambut merah itu sudah berada dalam jangkauannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Semua ini ide si pirang Kise," jelas Aomine seraya menunjuk Kise yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan ibu jari.

Kise tersenyum lebar. "Kami hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu sesekali-_ssu_!" Kise menyodorkan sebuah _popsicle_ yang masih terbungkus rapi ke Akashi dan tindakannya tersebut hanya mendapat tatapan datar dari pemuda berambut merah itu. Cukup lama ia menunggu, sampai akhirnya Akashi menerima _popsicle_ pemberiannya, "setiap kami mengajakmu, kau selalu saja menolak..."

"Mungkin yang kau maksud 'kami' itu adalah kau _nanodayo_."

"Midorimacchi _hidoi_-_ssu_!"

Akashi memandang benda dingin di tangan kanannya. Kemudian perlahan membuka bungkusnya dan melihat sebatang es berwarna senada dengan warna sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini ia sukai.

Biru muda.

"Kenapa kaumenatap _popsicle_ itu seolah-olah kaumenatap seorang gadis manis heh, Akashi?"

Mendengar argumen Aomine, sontak ketiga pemuda lain turut memandang kawan merah mereka dengan tatapan heran. Aomine benar, mereka sempat melihat seulas senyum di bibir Akashi. Dan itu adalah hal yang langka!

Akashi tersenyum di hadapan mereka. Senyum yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Pertanda apakah ini?

"Akashi, kau sehat?" Dengan seenaknya, tangan kanan Midorima terulur untuk menyentuh dahi Akashi. Lumayan panas ternyata.

"Aku baik-baik saja... dan seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu pada kalian," cibir Akashi sambil menyingkirkan tangan Midorima dari keningnya.

"Hmm apakah Akachin sedang bahagia?" Pertanyaan itu refleks keluar dari mulut Murasakibara. Membuat tiga orang yang lain sempat terkejut dan langsung membuka telinga lebar-lebar, bersiap untuk mendengar jawaban dari Akashi.

Akashi angkat bahu. Kemudian menggigit ujung _popsicle_-nya yang hampir meleleh. "Mungkin."

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Kuroko terbangun dengan kondisi yang cukup berantakan. Kaus putihnya yang melorot di sisi kiri, menampilkan bahunya yang mulus. Rambutnya— oh, jangan membahas rambut. Sejak lahir ia memang sudah memiliki _bed hair_ yang terlalu imut seperti ini. Dan yang terpenting, lihatlah kantung hitam di bawah matanya!

Ya, sejak kemarin malam, Kuroko menjadi gegana (gelisah galau merana) dan hal itu membuat tidurnya tak tenang. Otaknya terus membayangkan apa saja yang akan ia dan Akashi lakukan jika mereka berduaan.

**SLAP!**

Tak ada hubungan khusus di antara mereka berdua, jadi tidak mungkin saat mereka berduaan akan ada hal-hal seperti pegangan tangan, pelukan, apalagi sampai adegan ranjang—

**SLAP!**

Kuroko menghela napas lelah. Di pagi hari, ia sudah dua kali menampar pipi sendiri.

Oh, momen yang indah sekali.

Masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Kuroko melangkah ke kamar mandi. Berdiri di depan cermin yang menempel di dinding, di atas wastafel. Memandangi refleksi diri.

"Sakit," gumamnya sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang memerah, "lebih baik aku mandi dulu," lanjutnya.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan membereskan tempat tidur yang menjadi korban jurus trenggiling galau darinya kemarin, dengan tubuh yang hanya dibalut celana pendek selutut berwarna biru dan selembar handuk yang menggantung di lehernya, kedua kakinya membawanya keluar kamar menuju ke ruang utama yang terdiri dari dapur dan ruang tamu.

Apartemennya memang tidak terlalu luas, tetapi cukup rapi untuk tempat tinggal seorang pria bujang seperti dirinya.

Kakinya bergerak menuju dapur yang terletak di sisi kanan jika dari arah kamarnya, dan di sisi kiri jika arah pandangnya dari pintu masuk ruang utama. Menghampiri kulkas yang terletak di pojok kanan dapur. Tangannya meraih pintu kulkas lalu membukanya, mengambil sebotol air mineral yang masih tersegel.

Setelah menutup pintu kulkas, Kuroko membuka segel botol air mineral yang ia ambil tadi, membuka tutupnya, lalu meneguk isinya hingga tersisa setengah. Ia mendesah lega saat merasakan dinginnya air yang mengalir melewati tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

Pandangannya bergulir ke sekitar. Mulai dari konter dapur hingga ruang tamu. Semuanya sudah rapi.

Ia sengaja bersih-bersih setelah pulang bekerja kemarin, niatnya agar keesokan harinya ia tak perlu lagi membersihkan ini itu.

Ah, terlihat seperti seorang pemuda yang tak bisa tenang karena gadisnya akan datang berkunjung ke rumah.

Sayangnya... Akashi bukan seorang gadis. Dan Akashi bukan miliknya.

**Ting nong!**

Kuroko refleks mendelik ke arah jam dinding. Masih jam 7 pagi dan kenapa itu bel apartemennya sudah berbunyi?!

Kenapa Akashi datang sepagi ini?

.

.

.

.

Di depan pintu apartemen bernomor 415, seorang pria jangkung tengah berdiri sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan _sneaker_-nya ke lantai. Terlihat tak sabar menunggu si tuan rumah membukakan pintu.

Tak lama kemudian, seulas senyum tampak di wajahnya yang memesona kala suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arah pintu memasuki pendengarannya.

Senyumnya semakin lebar saat pintu di hadapannya terbuka dan matanya menangkap sosok pria mungil yang sangat dirindukannya. Dengan keadaan _topless_ pula. Sambutan yang indah setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa.

"Akashi-kun, kena— hmph!"

Dengan semangat ia meraih tengkuk pria di hadapannya dan langsung melayangkan ciuman singkat di bibirnya sebagai sapaan.

Dorongan keras di dadanya membuat ia menyadari kalau sebenarnya ia tak diharapkan di sini. "K-kau!"

Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi tubuh 190 sentimeter itu tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu akan mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari Kuroko.

Ia pun mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Toh tujuannya kemari bukan untuk mencari masalah. Yah, walaupun ia tahu sementara ini ia yang akan menjadi masalah bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kemudian ia berucap sambil menyeringai, "_Long time no see, dear. I miss you so much_!"

.

.

Kuroko terbelalak saat menyadari siapa sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Bibirnya terbuka, namun tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata. Dadanya mendadak sesak. Untuk sejenak, ia hampir lupa untuk bernapas.

Yang datang... bukan Akashi.

"K-kau... kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di-"

"Aku meninggalkan Amerika demi dirimu dan hanya ini sambutan yang kauberikan untukku?"

Kuroko menelan ludah. Bagaimana bisa orang di hadapannya ini menemuinya dengan wajah sumringah setelah apa yang dahulu pernah terjadi pada mereka?

Dan tidakkah orang ini sadar kalau dengan kedatangannya ini berarti dia telah membuka luka lama yang telah susah payah Kuroko sembuhkan?

Kuroko menundukkan kepala. Perasaannya tiba-tiba kacau. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Tetsuya... aku tahu kedatanganku mungkin hanya akan menyakitimu. Tetapi, umm... bisakah kita berbicara di dalam saja?"

Bahkan dia masih berani memanggilnya dengan nama depan...

Sesak...

Sakit...

Tiba-tiba sentuhan di punggung dan bisikan di telinga membuatnya tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau tidak memakai baju? Apa kau sengaja menggodaku?"

Sial.

Bahkan dirinya pun tidak tahu kalau manusia yang paling ia hindari akan menampakkan diri di depan apartemennya hari ini. Ia mengira, pria berambut pirang emas di hadapannya tidak akan pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki di negeri sakura ini.

.

.

.

.

Akashi memasukkan beberapa DVD yang terdiri dari beberapa film dengan _genre_ drama sampai horor ke dalam tasnya. Ia juga membawa beberapa koleksi novel yang ia punya.

Hari ini, ia sudah berjanji akan berkunjung ke apartemen guru matematikanya. Bukan untuk les atau semacamnya. Bisa dibilang untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama.

Kaus merah yang dibalut _hoodie vest _hitam serta _skinny jeans_, menjadi pilihan untuk pakaian yang ia gunakan hari ini. Setelah menyisir helaian rambut merahnya yang mulai memanjang, Akashi langsung menyampirkan tasnya di bahu dan beranjak keluar dari kamar menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

Akashi melirik jam berwarna _silver_ yang melingkar apik di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih pukul 07.30 pagi, ia bisa bersantai dan mungkin akan mampir ke minimarket terlebih dahulu untuk membeli beberapa cemilan saat dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Kuroko nanti.

Ia berhenti sejenak saat kakinya sudah menginjak area _genkan_. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, memandang lorong yang menyambungkan area _genkan_ dengan beberapa ruangan di rumahnya.

Pandangannya berubah sayu kala otaknya memutar memori di saat setiap ia pergi keluar rumah, ada sosok wanita yang kecantikannya tak pernah pudar dimakan usia akan berucap, '_Itterasshai, _hati-hati di jalan, Sei-chan,' saat ia berkata '_Ittekimasu_!' padanya.

Namun sekarang hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi padanya lagi. Semua itu telah menjadi kenangan yang hanya akan membuat dadanya nyeri saat mengingatnya kembali.

Dengan senyum getir, ia bergumam lirih, "_Okaa-sama_... _ittekimasu_..."

.

.

.

.

"Kau meminta menjalin kembali hubungan denganku dan berjanji tidak akan menyakitiku? Tidakkah kauingat semua luka yang dahulu pernah kauberi untukku?" _Aquamarine_ Kuroko nyalang memandang ke arah pria yang kini duduk dengan santainya di sofa.

"Semua itu hanya masa lalu, aku sudah berubah, Tetsuya. Percayalah padaku!"

Kuroko yang kini sudah berpakaian lengkap, berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di samping pria jangkung yang dahulu pernah mendapatkan tempat spesial di hatinya itu. "Masa lalu ada untuk menjadi pelajaran agar kita tidak mengulangi kesalahan di masa itu," ujarnya.

Kuroko mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Gundah menyelimuti dirinya. Di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin menerima kembali perasaan pria ini karena tak ingin disakiti lagi. Namun di sisi lain... tak bisa ia pungkiri, cinta itu masih tersisa.

Meskipun hanya sedikit...

"Tetsuya—"

"Dan aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahanku... karena telah memilihmu."

"Maafkan aku."

"..."

Kuroko tersentak saat ia merasakan sentuhan di pipinya, membuatnya menoleh ke arah pria yang sudah enam tahun tak bersua dengannya. Sepasang mata yang tajam, hidung mancung, helai pirang yang hampir mencapai bahu... semuanya masih sama seperti dahulu.

"Seminggu setelah kauberkata ingin berpisah dariku, aku menyadari sesuatu... kalau hatiku hanya terisi oleh namamu. Aku mencoba mencarimu, menghubungi nomor teleponmu dan semua temanmu, bahkan keluargamu. Namun apa yang kudapat? Mereka tidak tahu keberadaanmu. Aku pun tak kunjung bertemu denganmu. Hingga beberapa tahun setelah itu, aku mencoba menghubungi ibumu... dan akhirnya, aku mendapatkan alamatmu." Pria itu menunduk, tangannya bergerak turun menyentuh kedua bahu Kuroko. Kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada pria tersebut, "sebegitu dalam kah luka yang telah kutorehkan di hatimu? Hingga kau melenyapkan dirimu dari kehidupanku..."

Tubuh Kuroko sangat ingin memeluk pria ini, namun apa daya hatinya menolak. Dan ia pun akhirnya hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku... aku sangat mencintaimu, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko mendongak kala matanya mulai terasa memanas. "Semuanya... sudah tidak seperti dahulu lagi. Ikatan yang pernah terjalin di antara kita telah menjadi masa lalu. Jadi kumohon... lupakan semua perasaanmu padaku." Kuroko mengigit bibir bawahnya, tak kuasa menahan sesak di dada yang semakin menjadi-jadi saat pelukan hangat menghampiri tubuhnya.

"Apakah kau sengaja balas dendam dan membuatku tersiksa kali ini? Melupakan perasaanku padamu? Jangan bercanda, Tetsuya!"

"Aku—"

**Ting nong!**

Untuk saat ini, Kuroko diselamatkan oleh bel apartemennya yang berbunyi tepat pada waktunya.

"A-ada tamu, lepaskan aku," pinta Kuroko yang langsung dipatuhi oleh pria di hadapannya yang kini bergerak menjauh dari tubuhnya. Setelah itu langsung saja ia melangkah ke pintu depan membukanya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, Sensei_."

Kuroko membulatkan mata. Ia benar-benar telah melupakan Akashi yang akan berkunjung kemari. "A-Akashi-kun..."

"Ya, ini aku."

"Siapa, Tetsu—ya?"

Kuroko mengumpat dalam hati.

Kenapa si pirang ini malah ikut-ikutan datang menghampiri?

"Umm... dia—"

"Ah, sepertinya aku mengganggu. Kalau begitu aku pulang saja. Permisi."

Kuroko terbelalak saat mendengar reaksi Akashi. Terlebih lagi saat ini pemuda itu telah melangkah pergi. "Tunggu, Akashi-kun dia hanya—"

"Apakah dia kekasih barumu, Tetsuya?"

Situasi saat ini seperti seorang suami yang sedang memergoki sang istri yang telah berselingkuh di rumah sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"_Kami-sama_... maafkan aku karena telah banyak berbuat dosa..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>*) THE GAZETTE - Untitled<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang jadi mantannya Kuroko? ****wwww nekat bikin crack pair o..o)v**

**Okelah cukup sampai di sini bacotan saya karena saya udah ngantuk /slap :'v**

**Makasih buat yang udah review, fav, follow, dan silent reader semua~**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**


	4. Past

"Bisakah... kau meninggalkanku sendiri?"

"Tapi—"

"Kumohon..."

Pria bertato pemilik nama Nash Gold Jr. itu hanya menghela napas. Manik tajamnya memandang wajah Kuroko yang tertutupi helaian poni cukup lama, sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari apartemen pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Aku akan kembali lagi besok."

Kuroko menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Tak mengindahkan rentetan kata yang keluar dari bibir Nash. Bidang datar itu seolah licin, menyebabkan tubuhnya perlahan merosot ke lantai. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kedua lutut yang ia peluk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing(s) : AkaKuro, Slight!NashKuro**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke ****(c)**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Sensei and I ****(c)**** Val Aquilus**

**WARNING : AU, ****OOC****, BL/Shonen-ai, ****Crack Pair****, Typo(s), FF Amatir, Student/Teacher Relationship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act 3 : Past**

Kuroko berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor sekolah. Kantung hitam di bawah matanya semakin kentara saja. Jemarinya tergerak menyentuh kepala, kemudian memijatnya. Entah kenapa hari ini jam mengajarnya terasa begitu lama. Terutama saat ia berada di kelas 3-A.

"Pusing," keluhnya.

_Seandainya saja Nash-kun tidak datang kemarin_, batin Kuroko meringis nyeri.

Tadinya ia berencana bolos mengajar hari ini. Namun sebagai guru, ia harus bersikap profesional. Harus mampu menyingkirkan masalah pribadi ketika ia sedang bekerja.

Kuroko mendesah lega kala kakinya telah menapak di ruang pribadinya. Langsung saja ia melempar tubuh ke sofa, menjatuhkan buku yang menjadi bahan ajarnya ke meja. Tak peduli dengan posisinya yang tengkurap setengah nungging. Ia hanya ingin beristirahat sejenak.

**Graaak!**

_Aquamarine _itu terbuka lebar saat suara pintu yang digeser pelan menariknya kembali dari alam bawah sadar. Kuroko hampir mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya kalau saja ia tak melihat siapa yang datang dengan setumpuk buku di tangan.

"Akashi-_kun_?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini." Akashi mengangkat setumpuk buku tugas di tangannya. Kemudian melangkah masuk tanpa menunggu izin dari sang guru yang masih bertahan pada posisinya yang memalukan, dengan kepala yang terus mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Sungguh, kalau saja marganya bukan 'Akashi', dia pasti sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ini.

"Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dahulu?" tanya Kuroko seraya merubah posisi menjadi lebih normal.

Duduk.

Akashi meletakkan buku miliknya beserta teman sekelasnya tersebut ke meja kerja Kuroko. Tak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. "Aku pergi. Maaf mengganggu." Namun, sebelum kakinya keluar dari area ruangan guru matematika yang kemarin berhasil menciptakan nyeri di dadanya, ia merasakan genggaman di pergelangan tangan yang seolah menolak kepergiannya.

"Dia... hanya teman lamaku."

Alis Akashi bertaut penuh emosi. Berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman tangan Kuroko yang semakin erat. "Lepas."

"Aku memang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya, tetapi hubungan kami hanya menorehkan luka," lanjut Kuroko.

"Tak perlu menjelaskannya padaku, aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Aku harus kembali ke kelas, jadi lepaskan a—"

"Lantas... kenapa kau marah padaku?"

Tubuh Akashi mendadak kaku. Otaknya mencerna rentetan kata yang Kuroko lemparkan kepadanya.

Benar...

Kenapa... ia marah?

Dengan sekali sentakan, genggaman Kuroko terlepas dari tangannya. Setelah itu ia langsung memerangkap tubuh mungil gurunya di antara tubuhnya dan tembok. Menatap intens ke arah manik sejernih langit yang kini dipenuhi sirat keterkejutan.

Akashi tak tahu kenapa ia marah. Ia tak tahu kenapa timbul perasaan kecewa di hatinya. Tak tahu kenapa ia merasa tidak rela jika ada orang lain yang dekat-dekat dengan gurunya ini.

"Akashi-_kun_..."

Akashi menyentuhkan dahinya ke kening Kuroko lembut. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah yang tak menampakkan jika pemiliknya itu sudah berkepala dua, membuat pria yang lebih tua darinya itu menggeram rendah.

"Apa yang—"

"Bagaimana..."

"Ha?"

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan... aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan lelaki itu, _Sensei_?"

Hangat napas Akashi yang membelai wajahnya, membuat rona merah di wajah Kuroko semakin kentara.

"A-apa?"

.

.

Akashi menyisir helai merahnya dengan jemari. Dahinya mengernyit ketika ia mengingat apa yang tadi ia katakan pada guru matematikanya. Telapak tangannya mengusap muka, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan kacau dalam dirinya.

"Aku benar-benar mengatakannya," gumam Akashi.

**Drrtt! Drrtt!**

Merogoh saku celana, ia mengambil ponsel yang menjadi sumber getaran yang mengganggunya.

Beberapa detik setelah ia melihat ponselnya, raut wajah itu langsung berubah. Apa lagi kalau bukan isi pesan yang baru saja ia terima itu yang menjadi penyebabnya.

.

_From: Otou-sama_

_Subject: -_

_Aku menunggumu di rumah._

—_END—_

.

Akashi menggertakkan gigi. Tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel merah di tangannya.

"Kenapa... kenapa baru sekarang kau datang?!"

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar, kedua kaki Kuroko membawa pemiliknya ke ruang musik. Tubuhnya bergerak tanpa komando. Duduk di sofa merah yang sudah menjadi singgasananya ketika berada di sini.

_Bagaimana kalau kukatakan... aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan lelaki itu, Sensei?_

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, Akashi-_kun_?"

Kuroko bermonolog. Posisinya berpindah dari sofa ke kursi kayu di samping jendela.

Gitar hitam itu masih di sana. Lalu kemana pemiliknya? Bukankah kelas sudah usai beberapa menit yang lalu?

**Graaakk!**

Saat menolehkan kepala, ia kira akan menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Akan tetapi yang ia lihat bukanlah apa yang dia inginkan.

"Jadi benar, _Sensei_ yang selama ini menemani Akashi di sini?"

"Ya."

"Bolehkah saya meminta waktu untuk bicara? Sebentar saja _nanodayo_."

"Tentu."

.

.

.

"_Okaeri_, Seijuurou."

_Scarlet_ itu nyalang memandang lurus ke depan. Menusuk tajam, menembus kedalaman warna yang serupa.

"Katakan apa yang kauinginkan, lalu pergilah."

"Kau benar-benar membenciku ya?"

"Mana bisa aku menerima seseorang yang sudah jelas-jelas mengabaikan anak dan istrinya sendiri."

Satu tepukan di puncak kepala berhasil membuat darah satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Akashi tersebut mendidih. Ia menepis tangan pria paruh baya di hadapannya.

Hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit.

Moralnya telah melupakan siapa sosok tersebut. Melupakan siapa Akashi Masaomi.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Seijuurou... ayah tahu kaumarah, tetapi saat itu ayah benar-benar tidak bisa—"

"Tidakkah kau tahu... apa permintaan terakhir ibu?" Meluapkan seluruh emosinya di sini. Ia sudah lelah karena terus-terusan bersembunyi. "Aku tidak meminta apapun darimu. Aku hanya ingin kau menemui ibu... untuk yang terakhir kalinya..."

"Seijuurou..."

"Tapi... tapi kau malah tidak datang dan membiarkan ibu pergi tanpa sempat mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan!"

"Maafkan ayah."

"Kalau dengan memaafkanmu bisa membuatku mendapatkan kembali ibuku... dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya."

Ia sadar dirinya egois. Meminta sesuatu yang tak mungkin ia dapatkan.

"Sei—"

"Pergi."

"Maafkan ayah, Seijuurou."

Wajah tampan itu kini menyiratkan luka. Dengan pipi yang telah dibasahi oleh air mata, ia berjalan melewati sosok yang entah masih pantas atau tidak ia panggil dengan sebutan ayah. Sesak membalut dada kala ia mengingat ekspresi ibunya.

Ia langsung meraih pigura di meja saat kakinya sudah mencapai kamarnya.

Sesakit apapun, wanita yang sangat berharga baginya itu tetap bisa memamerkan senyum di paras cantiknya.

Itulah yang membuatnya sakit. Senyum maklum sang ibu ketika ia berkata bahwa ayahnya tak bisa datang menjenguk. Dan juga pesan terakhir ibunda yang tak akan pernah terlupakan olehnya.

_Sei-chan, ibu tahu kau menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktumu untuk belajar. Tetapi, ibu ingin agar kau jangan sampai telat makan dan jangan lupa istirahat. Ibu tidak mau kau sakit._

_Nee, Sei-chan, mau berjanji pada ibu? Berjanjilah agar menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan juga... ibu titipkan ayah padamu ya? Dia sangat menyayangimu. Kau bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini, itu semua berkat ayahmu. Jadi, jangan mengecewakan ayah, ne?_

"Ibu... maafkan aku... maaf karena aku belum bisa memaafkan ayah..."

.

.

.

"Apa benar _Sensei_ memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Akashi?"

Kuroko tersedak kopi kaleng yang ia beli di _vending machine_ beberapa menit yang lalu. Maniknya memandang ke arah bocah hijau yang duduk di sampingnya. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kami memiliki hubungan seperti itu?"

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. _Emerald_-nya tak beralih sedikit pun dari kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jalan. Juga beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat di hadapan mereka. "Tidak ada yang pernah bisa membuat Akashi tersenyum sebelumnya," ujarnya.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Semenjak ibunya meninggal, dia tidak pernah tersenyum lagi..." Midorima beralih memandang langit malam, "hingga akhirnya _Sensei_ datang dan membawa senyuman itu kembali _nanodayo_."

Jujur saja, saat mendengarnya, Kuroko merasa bahagia. Namun, ia juga merasa ingin tahu, alasan mengapa senyuman Akashi sempat hilang.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat Akashi bernyanyi untuk _Sensei_."

"Kau mengintip."

"M-mana mungkin _nanodayo_! S-sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja!"

_Tsundere_.

"Baiklah, kau tidak sengaja." Kuroko memilih untuk mengalah. Untuk saat ini ia malas berdebat, apalagi dengan tipe manusia semacam Midorima.

"_Nee _Midorima-_kun_, apa kau juga akan memberitahuku tentang masa lalu Akashi-_kun_?"

.

.

.

Kelopak mata pemuda 18 tahun itu terbuka. Memamerkan sepasang _scarlet_ yang terlihat masih lelah. Rupanya ia ketiduran dengan memeluk sebuah pigura yang membingkai foto sang ibu di dadanya.

Kepalanya mendadak pening saat mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

**Ting nong!**

Akashi berdecak mendengar bel rumahnya yang berbunyi. Mengerling ke arah jam digital di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Pukul 8 malam.

Pemuda berambut merah itu meletakkan pigura yang ia dekap ke tempat semula. Pening di kepala semakin terasa kala telinganya menangkap suara bel yang ditekan tanpa ampun.

Mengganggu sekali.

Dingin menyapa telapak kaki saat ia turun dari tempat tidurnya. Sedikit terburu-buru menghampiri pintu depan.

Setelah sampai, tangan kanannya langsung meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya sedikit kasar. "Tidakkah kautahu menekan bel sebanyak itu tidak so— pan..." Akashi mengerjap beberapa kali, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, "_Sensei_?"

"_Konbanwa_."

.

.

Jadi, di sinilah mereka berdua. Di ruang tamu kediaman Akashi. Duduk berhadapan, saling diam.

"Umm... jika kaubertanya bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan alamat rumahmu... aku memaksa Midorima-_kun_ untuk memberitahukannya." Kuroko menampilkan senyum kaku. Melihat penampilan Akashi yang berantakan seperti ini, membuatnya sedikit takut kalau salah mengucap kata.

Sebenarnya, ia ingin bertanya perihal sembab di mata anak didiknya. Namun, ia rasa Akashi akan mengusirnya jika ia mempertanyakan hal itu.

"Aku akan mengambil minum."

Kuroko tak mampu mencegah. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengekori pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ano... tidak perlu repot-repot, aku tidak haus," ujar Kuroko tepat ketika Akashi akan menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelas kosong.

"..."

Kuroko berjengit saat Akashi meletakkan kotak jus dengan kasar, hingga beberapa tetes cairan manis asam tersebut keluar dari wadahnya, tumpah membasahi sebagian kecil konter dapur.

"Apa maumu, _Sensei_?"

Dingin.

"Aku..."

_Lebih baik Sensei tanyakan langsung pada Akashi_.

Pria 26 tahun itu melangkah mundur ketika Akashi berjalan maju, menghampirinya.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu datang kemari?"

Kuroko menelan ludah mendapati punggungnya menyentuh tembok. Lelaki yang lebih muda darinya ini selalu saja berhasil menyudutkannya. "Aku hanya ingin—"

Kata-kata terputus begitu saja. Hangat yang menyapa tubuhnya membuat lidah pria itu terasa kelu. Ucapannya tertahan.

"_Sensei_..."

Nada rendah dari suara pemuda yang kini memeluknya, membuat darahnya berdesir.

"Akashi-"

"Sebentar saja."

Kuroko memejamkan mata erat saat hangat napas Akashi berembus di tengkuknya.

Degup jantung semakin brutal menggedor-gedor rongga dada. Wajahnya memanas. Lengannya tergerak membalas pelukan untuk menenangkan Akashi. Mengusap punggung pemuda itu sedikit ragu.

Tak lama kemudian, Akashi melepas pelukannya. Maniknya memandang Kuroko intens. Melihat refleksi wajahnya yang tergambar apik dalam warna mata gurunya.

Akashi sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam pesona pria mungil ini. "_Sensei_."

Manik Kuroko membulat dalam keterkejutan. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah melumat bibirnya. Jemari merayap menekan kepala belakangnya.

"Hmpfh—"

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Menolak?

Menerima?

Entahlah.

Kuroko semakin panik ketika Akashi mulai berani bermain lidah.

"A-kashi-kun... hmpfh— c-cukup..."

Entah karena mematuhi perintahnya atau sudah kehabisan pasokan udara, Akashi langsung melepaskan pagutannya.

"Apa yang—"

"Astaga..."

Wajah Akashi menampakkan raut yang mencerminkan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan seolah hanya didasari ketidaksengajaan. Bukan karena keinginan.

"Aku... tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Maafkan aku, _Sensei_."

Dada Kuroko... entah kenapa terasa nyeri.

"Pikiranku sedang kacau, aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Maafkan aku."

.

.

Ia tahu Akashi sedang dilanda masalah, ia tahu Akashi butuh hiburan. Tetapi dengan menjadikannya sebagai objek pelampiasan... bukankah hal itu terdengar keterlaluan?

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa... lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Maaf sudah mengganggu."

Kenapa berakhir seperti ini? Bahkan Kuroko belum sempat mengutarakan alasan mengapa ia datang kemari.

"_Sensei_, tunggu!"

Kenapa ia lari?

"_Sensei_!"

Kuroko tak berani menoleh. Ia hanya terus berlari tanpa memerhatikan sekitar.

Hingga kepalanya menabarak dada seseorang.

Untungnya bukan wanita.

"M-maaf."

Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga.

"_Sensei_, tunggu!"

Kuroko harap kali ini dirinya menghilang saja.

"Tetsuya?"

Takdir senang sekali mempermainkannya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia harus berhadapan dengan Nash dan Akashi secara bersamaan.

"_Ano_, aku harus pergi."

"Tidak." Nash mencengkeram lengan Kuroko, menahan pria itu agar tidak kabur.

"Nash-_kun_, kumohon—"

"_Sensei_."

"Ah, rupanya kau yang menyebabkan Tetsuya lari, bocah."

Akashi merasa harga dirinya jatuh saat pria pirang di hadapannya memanggilnya bocah. Ia jelas tidak terima. "Lepaskan Tetsuya _sensei_, Pak tua."

Kuroko meratap dalam hati. Si Akashi ini, dengan sengaja menyulut api ke dalam bensin.

Ia hafal benar sifat Nash yang mudah sekali tersulut emosi. Bisa bahaya kalau terjadi perkelahian di pinggir jalan seperti ini.

.

.

Dia belum siap masuk tv.

.

.

"Nash-_kun_, lebih baik kita pergi—"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Tetsuya disakiti oleh bocah sepertimu. Sudah cukup dia menerima luka dariku."

Kuroko tertegun mendengar penuturan Nash yang jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Seperti Nash dan Akashi yang saling adu jotos, lalu ia akan melerai mereka berdua dengan menempeleng kepala mereka menggunakan sepatu kulit miliknya sambil berkata, "Berhenti berkelahi atau aku akan menendang bokong kalian!" Semacam itu.

.

.

Otak Kuroko telah terkontaminasi oleh salah satu kartun mancanegara.

.

.

"Ayo, Tetsuya." Kuroko sadar dari lamunan saat Nash tiba-tiba menarik lengannya dan mengajaknya pergi.

Akashi hanya bisa diam meredam kemarahannya saat melihat Kuroko yang pasrah begitu saja diajak pergi oleh pria bertato dan bertindik di telinga itu. Kalimat terakhir pria bule itulah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka berdua pergi.

_Sudah cukup dia menerima luka dariku._

"_Sensei_..."

.

.

.

.

"Minumlah." Nash menyodorkan sekaleng kopi susu dingin yang diterima langsung oleh Kuroko. "Maaf, aku tidak punya jus atau semacamnya. Hanya ada kopi dan bir kaleng. Aku tahu kau tidak suka alkohol, jadi kuberikan kopi saja. Atau mau kubelikan sesuatu di luar?" tawar Nash.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak usah, terima kasih."

"Hm... baiklah."

Kuroko mengamati ruangan yang ia tempati saat ini. Sebuah apartemen minimalis, jauh lebih sederhana dibandingkan miliknya. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini."

Nash menoleh ke samping, terkekeh mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Kuroko. "Bagaimana bisa kauberpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu, tempat ini tidak lebih dari seperempat luas kamarmu. Bahkan lebih sempit," komentar Kuroko.

"Rupanya kau masih mengingat kamarku," goda Nash iseng.

"..."

Nash menghela napas. "Kamar ya?" Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung sofa. Memandang langit-langit tempat tinggal sementaranya. "Aku sudah lupa... bagaimana kondisi kamarku sendiri."

Kuroko memandang pria bertato itu penuh tanya. "Apa maksudmu?" Sekilas, ia melihat senyum getir di bibir pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

"Semenjak kau memutuskan meninggalkanku dan pergi dari Amerika, orang tuaku tahu apa yang telah kulakukan padamu. Malu memiliki anak sebrengsek diriku, mereka pun mengusirku. Yang lebih mengerikan lagi, mereka tidak akan menganggapku sebagai anak sebelum aku membawamu kembali ke hadapan mereka," Nash tertawa sebelum melanjutkan kembali ucapannya, "mereka sangat menyayangimu melebihi anak mereka sendiri."

Kuroko terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa semenjak ia pergi, Nash tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya lagi. "Jadi karena itu kau mencariku?"

"Ya, namun itu adalah alasan keduaku mengapa aku terus-terusan mencarimu."

Kuroko memutar-mutar kaleng di tangannya. "Lalu... alasan pertamanya?"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

"..."

"Berharap masih ada kesempatan kedua untukku. Bodohnya aku telah melepasmu dulu."

"..."

Nash mengacak-acak helai pirangnya. "_Dammit_! Aku jadi terlihat melankolis sekali di sini. Semua ini gara-gara kau, Tetsuya!"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah pria di sampingnya itu. Sepertinya seorang Nash Gold Jr. benar-benar sudah berubah.

Kemudian keadaan kembali hening. Hanya detik jarum jam yang terdengar berisik.

.

.

* * *

><p>Papan kayu di belakang Kuroko bergetar ketika satu hantaman dijatuhkan tepat di permukannya. <em>Aquamarine <em>itu menutup rapat saat kerah seragam pemiliknya ditarik kasar. Bahkan kakinya sampai nyaris tidak menyentuh tanah.

"Brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau mengadukanku pada Saga _sensei_!"

Tak ada ekspresi takut maupun kesal di wajah pemuda 16 tahun itu. Toh ia memang tidak bersalah. "Maaf, mungkin kau salah sangka. Aku tidak pernah mengadukanmu pada siapa pun," ujarnya membela diri.

Intonasi suara yang cukup tenang itu malah membuat pemuda di hadapannya naik darah.

"_Teme_! Akan ku—"

"Apa yang dilakukan monyet sepertimu di sini, hah?"

Pemuda bongsor yang hendak melayangkan pukulan di wajah, langsung menoleh penuh amarah ke arah pemuda pirang di belakangnya. "Siapa kau?" geramnya.

"_None of your business_."

Tangan pemuda tadi langsung melepas cengkeraman pada kerah seragam korbannya. Tubuhnya berbalik menghadap sosok asing yang tadi menyebutnya monyet.

.

.

Kurang ajar! Dia itu gorila!

.

.

"_Tsk_! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaubicarakan, tapi yang jelas... kau sudah mencari masalah denganku, bedebah!"

"Ah, bedebah bilang bedebah."

"Brengsek!"

Tanpa sempat memukul terlebih dahulu, pemuda bongsor tadi langsung tersungkur di tanah dengan ujung bibir dan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah. Seringai kemenangan terpampang jelas di wajah si pirang.

Hanya menerima satu pukulan di wajah saja sudah pingsan. Lemah sekali.

"Hentikan. Kalian tidak boleh bertengkar," lerai Kuroko.

Si pirang dengan tindik di telinga kiri itu langsung menoleh ke arah Kuroko. Memandangi pemuda mungil itu dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian melangkah pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara.

"Cepat pergi dari sana sebelum monyet itu kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya."

"..."

.

.

"_My name is Nash Gold Jr. and i'm from America. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._"

Kuroko tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda pirang yang menolongnya tadi. Terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik sosok 190 sentimeter yang kini tengah memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

"Wah, jadi Gold-_kun_ murid pindahan dari Amerika?" tanya _sensei_ yang kebetulan mengajar di kelas 1-D.

"Ya."

"_Nee_, apakah kau menguasai bahasa Jepang juga?"

Nash tersenyum manis ke arah _sensei_ yang memiliki paras cantik di sampingnya. Membuat wanita itu merona. "Tidak juga. Ada beberapa kata yang saya ketahui, tetapi lebih banyak yang tidak saya tahu. Haha." Nash menggaruk pipinya canggung.

"Ahahah _sou ka_? Kalau begitu silahkan duduk di belakang Kuroko-_kun_."

"Kuroko... _kun_?"

_Sensei_ tadi mengangguk lalu meminta Kuroko untuk mengangkat tangan.

"Oh, jadi namamu Kuroko," ujar Nash kala maniknya menangkap figur mungil yang tadi ia jumpai.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal? Baguslah kalau begitu. Gold-_kun_ jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk bertanya sesuatu pada Kuroko-_kun_, dia selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam pelajaran bahasa."

Lagi-lagi Nash melempar senyum. "Baiklah." Kaki jenjang Nash beranjak dari depan kelas, melangkah menuju bangku kosong di belakang Kuroko. Meletakkan tasnya di meja, lalu mendaratkan pantatnya ke permukaan kursi. "Mohon bantuannya, Ku-ro-ko-_kun_," bisiknya pada Kuroko yang tengah sibuk membolak-balik buku pelajaran.

"Berbeda sekali dengan saat berkelahi tadi."

Kekehan lirih terdengar dari bibir Nash. "Hmm... apakah itu pujian?"

"..."

Iseng karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Nash menyentuhkan telunjuk kanannya ke leher belakang Kuroko. Membentuk satu garis lurus dari leher hingga punggung dengan tempo lambat.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!" Sontak Kuroko menoleh ke belakang, memandang ngeri ke arah Nash.

"Kuroko-_kun_, ada apa?"

Sial. Dia berhasil menarik perhatian seisi kelas.

"Maaf, _Sensei_, siswa di belakangku hanya ingin meminjam buku."

Alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Oh, begitu."

Namun syukurlah, _sensei_ memercayainya.

"_Liar_," gumam Nash dengan senyum aneh di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Kuroko dongkol setengah mati.

Bukan karena ia kehabisan roti melon di kantin atau stok buku yang akan ia pinjam sudah habis—

"Oi Kuroko! Jalannya jangan cepat-cepat, bagaimana kalau aku sampai tersesat?"

"Itu lebih baik."

—tetapi karena ia harus mengajak murid baru ini keliling sekolah.

Perintah dari Kepala Sekolah untuknya.

Oh, yang benar saja. Kenapa harus dia?

Gara-gara hal ini, Kuroko terpaksa membatalkan rencananya untuk meminjam novel baru di perpustakaan.

"Oi pendek, kau tidak takut terjatuh kalau berjalan sambil membaca seperti itu?"

Kuroko menurunkan buku yang semula menutupi setengah wajahnya. Memandang datar Nash yang juga balik menatapnya.

Langkah keduanya terhenti.

"Aku sudah terbiasa. Dan perlu kuberitahu, aku ini tidak pendek," protes Kuroko.

"Tapi kau lebih kecil dariku."

"Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi."

"Kau memang pendek."

"Aku tidak pendek, aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Kau menyebalkan."

Kuroko kembali melangkah, meninggalkan Nash yang masih terdiam dengan seringai di wajah.

"Kau manis."

Lagi-lagi langkah Kuroko terhenti. Kali ini, ia harap telinganya bermasalah. "Apa?" tanyanya pada Nash.

"Tidak."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu."

"Aku tidak merasa."

"Tapi aku dengar."

"Mendengar apa?"

Kuroko menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Tak menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia langsung melepas _uwabaki_.

"Mau apa?"

"Melemparmu, tentu saja."

"Kau sehat?"

Berkat pertanyaannya barusan, Nash berhasil mendapat satu hadiah berupa lemparan _uwabaki_ yang mendarat dengan indah di wajah bulenya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"...tsuya... Tetsuya!"

Kuroko mengerjap beberapa saat. "Ya?"

Nash memberi tatapan ngeri saat melihat senyum aneh di wajah Kuroko. "Kau melamunkan apa? Senyummu itu mengerikan."

Kuroko meletakkan kaleng kopi yang kini permukaannya dipenuhi butiran air di atas meja. Punggungnya ia sandarkan ke sofa sembari melipat tangan di depan dada. "Aku hanya mengingat saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Kau sangat menyebalkan waktu itu."

Nash hanya diam menyimak.

"Kau bertindak sangat manis sebelum benar-benar menghancurkanku..."

"Yeah, aku tahu aku sangat keterlaluan waktu itu."

"Maaf... aku jadi membahas masa lalu."

"Tak apa, luapkan saja seluruh amarahmu selama aku masih berada di sini."

Ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum Kuroko berkata, "Kau... akan kembali ke Amerika?"

"Lima hari lagi."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kuroko langsung menunduk dalam. Lengan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mata.

Nash yang melihat reaksi aneh dari Kuroko langsung meraih lengan pria itu. Menjauhkannya dari wajah memesona mantan kekasihnya. Kuroko pun tak melawan, hanya memalingkan muka, enggan menatap wajahnya. "Aku pernah bilang kalau aku hanya menginginkan tubuhmu kan, Tetsuya?"

"..."

"Ya, dahulu aku memang hanya menginginkan tubuhmu... tetapi sekarang... aku juga menginginkan cintamu, aku menginginkan semua yang ada pada dirimu. Jadi... maukah kau kembali bersamaku?"

Kuroko menoleh dengan cepat, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Kau—"

"Aku sangat serius," ujar Nash dengan penuh keyakinan. "Orang tuaku... mereka merindukanmu."

Kuroko tahu kalau orang tua Nash sangat menyayangi dirinya.

Namun tetap saja, rasanya mustahil jika harus kembali bersama pria pirang ini. Memang, Nash sudah tak seperti dulu lagi. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang membuat hatinya terus berkata tidak. Berusaha menolak.

_._

_._

_Bagaimana kalau kukatakan... aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan lelaki itu, Sensei?_

.

.

"Tetsuya, maukah kau kembali ke Amerika bersamaku?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : *hela napas lelah* Oke, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga setelah sekian lama dianggurin. Terungkap sudah siapa yang jadi mantannya Kuroko. Heuheuheu dari awal udah ada yang bisa nebak kan ya? :V**

**Maaf buat yang gak suka crack pair, saya malah bikin NashKuro di sini. Aaahh! Otak saya sudah diracuni oleh salah satu postingan FP yang intinya bilang gini "Gimana ya kalo Nash dijadiin 'kompor' buat hubungan AkaKuro?"**

**Saya pun akhirnya tega membuat eksperimen(?) berupa fanfik ini karena dari awal ngeliat Nash, qoqoro ini udah terlanjur klepek2(?) dibuatnya orz**

**.**

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, fav, follow dan silent reader sekalian~**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**


End file.
